Yo también hago lo mismo
by Infinity Infinytum
Summary: Natsu se duerme en la cama de Lucy, y ella no se da cuenta. ¿como reaccionara Lucy cuando se percate de que durmió con ella? mas un extra.


**Hola, soy yo, [D. P. E.], y bueno, esta vez os traigo un One-Shot y no una adaptación de dos historias, si no, dos completamente distintas, pero con la misma trama. La primera, como siempre, es sobre la pareja de Fairy Tail numero uno de todos los tiempos, Lucy y Natsu. Y la segunda, de mis personajes originales sobre mi propia historia y universo del '****Infinity; Infinytum'****, Emímit y Bío. Y esta vez no son tan largos como siempre los hago.**

**Y sin mas a leer, y no os olvidáis dejarme un Review, para saber que tanto les desagrado xD.**

* * *

_**Fairy Tail.**_

'**Yo también hago lo mismo.'**

**Por [D. P. E.]**

Cómodamente, una hermosa maga rubia celestial, dormía plácidamente en su reconfortante cama, con la mira hacía su ventana. Reposando su delicado hermoso rostro en una muy suave almohada, con su mano derecha cerca, y la otra en su vientre. Donde los rayos del sol que se filtraban por entre la ventana, la molestaba, interfiriendo con su complaciente sueño somnoliento.

—Lucy: "Mmm…" (_Que buen sueño… quisiera no levantarme de mi camita… quiero… seguir durmiendo… bien… ahora a voltearse para que no me de el sol…_) —Y con un débil movimiento, se volteo dando la espalda a la ventana. Para encontrarse con el pecho descubierto de un chico, mas que un chico, el de cierto pelirosa Dragon Slayer— "¡N-Natsu…!" —Exclamo alarmada la chica, al no percatarse antes de la presencia del mago de fuego en su cama. A quien encontraba plácidamente, frente a frente uno al otro, con el rostro agotado, pero aun así, creando una sencilla sonrisa, seguramente expresando su conformidad por dormir junto con ella. Sin darse cuenta de que el chico se encontraba peligrosamente en la orilla—. (_Puede ser lindo cuando duerme_) —pensó con una gran sonrisa adornando en su rostro. Cuando sentía que la cobija de la cama comenzaba a deslizarse en dirección hacía Natsu, y claramente entendió cuando logro ver como el pobre chico somnoliento comenzaba lentamente a caerse de la cama—. "Ah, ah… ¡N-Natsu…!" —como impulso, estiro ambas manos, y como pudo, lo abrazo para tirar tan fuerte como podía de él, para luego terminar totalmente juntos. Ella abajo, y él arriba, con las frentes juntas, ojos con ojos, nariz con nariz, ¿boca con boca?… ¿se estaban dando un beso?… si, efectivamente, se daban de un placido y delicioso beso sabor a… ¿carne?, pero bueno, un beso, es un beso. Aunque no un beso cualquiera, un beso del chico que la tenia loca. Rodeando sus brazos alrededor del Dragon Slayer.

—Natsu: "¿Hm…?" —se despertó forzosamente, por la falta de aire, cuando de inmediato se percato de toda la situación, la cual era que su mejor amiga rubia, alias Lucy, le propinaba un suculento beso sabor a… ¿pastel de fresas?, el cual de inmediato comenzó a tomarla de entre la cintura, y pegarla mas hacía su persona. Correspondiendo aquel inesperado beso.

—Lucy: "¿Hm…? Mapsup… enpema… —hablaba con 'la boca llena.'

—Natsu: "¿Eh…? ¿Por qué Lucy? ¿No te gusta?" —dijo separándose.

—Lucy: "S-s-si… p-pero…" —en algo mas débil que un susurro. Desviando la mirada.

—Natsu: "Esta bien Lucy… yo también hago lo mismo cuando duermes… je." —siendo sincero.

—Lucy: "¿Eh…? ¿QUÉ?" —sorpresivamente impresionada por la noticia, y la sinceridad de su amigo.

—Natsu: "Ja, ja, ja… Lucy, ¿Por qué te sonrojas…? Si tú también hiciste lo mismo." —y como dijo, esta estaba sonrojada, mientras él tenia una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

—Lucy: "S-si… pero no fue apropósito." —Nerviosamente sonrojada. Mirando hacía otro lado.

—Natsu: "No importa…"

—Lucy: "¿Cómo que no importa idiota?" —regresando su mirada a la de él, muy enojada.

—Natsu: "No importa, por que te amo…" —de nuevo con su mas típica enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja—. "¿Tú no me amas, Lucy?"

—Lucy: "¿Eh…? ¿Yo…? Y-yo… Hm… —afirmo—. T-te amo… N-Natsu" —débil, pero suficiente para ser escuchada.

—Natsu: "¿En serio?, entonces… ¿Quieres ser mi novia?" —Firme y directo.

—Lucy: "Hm." —asintiendo con una sonrisa.

—Natsu: "Je… ¡Ya lo oyeron idiotas!, ¡Lucy es mía ahora! ¡Y de nadie más!" —encendido en llamas, y eufórico. Mientras Lucy le miraba con una gotita en la cara. Pero que mas podía hacer, Natsu continuaría siendo Natsu, sin importar lo que haga seguiría siendo un idiota… pero seria **su** idiota.

* * *

**El universo del **

**Infinity; Infinytum.**

'**Solo contigo.'**

**Por [D. P. E.]**

Truummmm, plas, plas, plas, plas… Se escuchaba como la energía plasmaeléctrica del enorme ventanal de enfrente circulaba, y era embestida por las fuertes gotas de lluvia que caían por inercia de un cielo nublado, con apariencia tristemente grisácea. Mientras que en el interior de la gran habitación oscura, y algo terrorífica, el ambiente era agradable, donde no hacia frío, ni calor. Y el único desperfecto, era el casi ensordecedor impacto de las gotas de lluvia, del tamaño de limones. Za, za, za, za, za… (Sonido de la lluvia caer)

Turururururum… turururururum… Y el penetrante zumbido del tono de un DCM, comenzaba por invadir por todo el lugar. La cual no ceso sino hasta que un brazo se extendió hacia el escritorio en el que se encontraba, lo tomo, y lo activo.

—Bío: "¿Hm…?" —reviso su móvil, y solo le hecho un vistazo, de arriba abajo, sin muchas ganas, aparentemente sin darle importancia. En lo que sentía como un gran peso entre su pecho estaba encima de él, lo que dificultaba el hecho de poder moverse. Para bajar gentilmente su mirada y encontrar a una joven Póranc regocijada en su costado derecho, cómodamente encima de él, con sus largos y plateados cabellos muy cerca de su rostro, capaz de poder oler ese dulce aroma a chicle de menta, lo cual le agradaba. Y más poder sentir como su delicada mano acariciaba tiernamente su pecho izquierdo, mientras el otro era ocupado como almohada por su escondida cabecita, que se movía para acomodarse mejor.

—Emít: "Whaaa… Mmm… ¿Quién era…?" —pregunto indirectamente con perezosa voz, si dejar de moverse entre el tórax del chico, acomodándose mas cómodamente. Mientras se cubría apropiadamente con la cobija, y sentía la respiración latente de él en su cabeza, y sus pulmones contrayendo y expandiéndose.

—Bío: "¿Hm…? Geredmínd…" —contestando agotadamente, y percatándose de que su mano se deslizaba hacia la cama de entre la cobija, la cual al parecer antes se encontraba entre la cintura de la chica albina. Y que instintivamente volvía a colocarlo en su lugar.

—Emít: "¿Qué quería…?" —sintiendo como la mano de Bío la colocaba en su cintura delicadamente, algo así como una acaricia, sintiendo un conjunto de sensaciones extrañas, incomodas, y placenteras.

—Bío: "Avisarme que Hallowd nos ha convocado a una reunión." —mientras colocaba de nuevo su móvil en su sitio, y después colocaba su mano en su pecho, casi muy cerca con la de ella.

—Emít: "… ¿Y… n-no vas a ir?" —como insegura por su propia pregunta. Precipitando lentamente, y bajando su mano cálidamente hacía la de él para tomarla.

—Bío: "Mh, mh…" —negando, cansadamente correspondiendo la acción de Emít.

—Emít: "¿Y porque?" —ruborizándose.

—Bío: "Porque esta lloviendo" —con ligero tono burlesco.

—Emít: "¿Y?"

—Bío: "¿Y si me mojo?" —serio, pero burlón.

—Emít: "Te secas…" —algo seria. Soltando su mano.

—Bío: "¿Y mi ropa?" —percatándose de lo que ella hizo.

—Emít: "Te la cambias… Nedly…" —seria, para después decir este ultimo un poco mas débil. Volteándose, dándole la espalda al chico. Aplastando el brazo de este, y acomodando su cabeza con una almohada.

—Bío: "Je, je, je… Además, me gusta estar así… ¿A ti no?" —liberando su brazo derecho, para colocarla debajo de la cabeza de la chica. Pasando su brazo izquierdo por su cintura, hasta encontrarse con sus manos, agarrándolas. Y colocando su cabeza por el cuello y hombro de la albina. Propinando un asertivo beso cálido entre su hombro.

—Emít: "Hm…". —sonrojándose sin mas por sus inesperadas acciones, y mas por el beso.

—Bío: "Je…" —burlándose gentilmente.

—Emít: "… Nedly…"

* * *

**Y bueno, hice esto por que se me ocurrió la historia de Emímit y Bíocon cuando termine de publicar el segundo capitulo de '****Por Ti****', y además, se supone que mañana debería de levantarme temprano para ir al cine, seguramente para ir a ver 'Valiente'. Y bueno, no tendría tiempo para seguir con la tercera y última parte de mi segundo FanFic, y subirlo quizás hasta como por lo menos tres días después de este One-Shot. Así que tendrán que conformarse con este. De acuerdo creo que eso es todo, nos vemos en la tercera y última parte de '****Por Ti'****, la cual ya quiero terminar para comenzar con otra, que prometo será más trágica, con balazos, sangre, una muerte, y con más parejas. Este bien nos vemos, cuídese, hasta la próxima, y adiós.**

**[D. P. E.]**


End file.
